


【一年生KA】野兽绅士

by yudingchen



Category: SOTUS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yudingchen/pseuds/yudingchen





	【一年生KA】野兽绅士

【一年生/KA】野兽绅士  
文/雨定尘

两个男人跌跌撞撞地打开门，两人的西装扣子都开得七七八八，衬衫都被揉皱了，腿绊着腿跌坐到床上。  
“P'arthit穿正装的样子真好看……”  
明明全身的衣服都歪歪扭扭，细长的手指还装模作样地帮忙整理着领子。  
“我什么样子不好看？”被称赞的男人慵懒地仰起脖子反问，他曾经羞涩于恋人“漂亮”“可爱”的称赞，但是现在已经听到习惯了，习惯到脸皮越来越厚。  
kongphop笑了起来，手指玩弄着对方的领带，带着浓浓的怀念回忆道：“第一次见你穿正装还是在Tum学长的婚礼上……你也是系了红领带……真好看……”  
kongphop提着旧事，却没提到心照不宣的正题上，那也是他们定情的一晚。  
如今已经过去好几年了，在撩汉高手kongphop的指导下，M也总算一毕业就向May求婚成功，并且在今晚步入了婚姻殿堂，他们作为这段感情的见证者和间接推动者，理所当然被邀请了。  
时间过得真快，眨眼四年过去了，现在kongphop也如愿考上了经济专业的研究生，而arthit也已经充分融入了职场，只不过工作单位换了。  
一年前，他们向父母坦白了，arthit的父母在两人坚持不懈的努力下，才把独子交到了kongphop的手里，kongphop也免不了被各种刁难，但他却是心甘情愿，付出一点点代价抱得美人归还是值得的。  
另一边则顺利得多，kongphop的妈妈一直很喜欢男孩子，可惜自己生到第三个才生了个小儿子，两个姐姐也各有家庭和孩子，所以对于家里猛然又多了个“儿子”这件事觉得并不亏。kongphop简直和他的父亲是一个模子里刻出来的，kongphop对于arthit是这么钟情，他的父亲也很是看好arthit。  
终于在父子俩的软磨硬泡下，arthit同意去kongphop家的公司帮忙,倒是很符合arthit的专长，虽然规模并没有他之前在的那家大，但是是一家很稳定的公司，正在稳步发展，未来前景良好。  
有arthit在帮家里，kongphop便非常坦然地去读他一直感兴趣的经济学硕士，被某人暗地里不知骂了多少次。  
两人依然一个念书，一个工作，常常身处两地、聚少离多，但距离、时间已经不是他们之间的问题，这都成了小别胜新婚的情趣，让他们的关系越来越亲密。  
“家庭”这个维系给两人的关系打了一剂定心针，让不安的心平定下来，增添了从所未有的安全感。  
他们都是男人，不可能永远你侬我侬的待在家里，他们各自有各自的兴趣、事业、理想，爱情并不会阻碍这些。  
因为无论他们走到哪里，去做什么，都知道有人牵挂着自己，都是为了同一个“家庭”的繁荣，他们之间有千丝万缕条纽带，只要动动手指，远在一方的恋人就能回到身边。  
Arthit还是对于kongphop父亲几乎把决策权都交到他手上这件事觉得压力很大。不听话的儿子不在身边，完全把arthit当成了继承人来培养，让arthit觉得很是对不起kongphop，在学校的人却直接给了他一句“我和父亲都信任你”，让arthit更加压力山大，只能更加努力地工作。  
arthit最近再赶一个订单，加班了好一阵子，两人很久没有亲热了。kongphop有些后悔把arthit推进了火坑，家里的生意会不会太累人了？  
一个个急切的湿吻落在arthit的脸上、额上，最近都只能匆匆吃顿饭、看一眼，很久没有接吻了，快要“没电了”。急需充电的arthit仰起头，希望吻能落在自己的唇上。  
kongphop用手指描绘着arthit灯光下的五官，arthit工作后瘦了很多，本来可爱的圆脸现在多了些棱角，五官也更立体了。  
他的暖暖每一个地方都这么好看，他的嘴巴唇线分明，唇形姣好，只有他知道有多柔软，他的鼻梁高挺，虽然接吻的时候总会撞到，他的眼睛惊讶的时候可以又大又圆，眯起来的时候又能万种风情。  
就像是现在，故意挑衅的眯着眼，眼角含情，kongphop爱死了这双眼睛，最受不了这样的眼神。  
如他所愿地吻上菱形的嘴唇，抵死缠绵。  
但是啊，这是他的爱人，这是他的男人，不是他的女人。他爱arthit的傲娇可爱、口里不一，也爱他当教头时的凌厉威严，他爱arthit眼角上挑的风情，也爱他工作时负责认真的眉眼，他爱arthit清晨只穿着他的衬衫喝水的诱惑，也爱他身着西装、梳起刘海的潇洒倜傥。  
他喜欢在柔媚与阳刚间变幻莫测的arthit，arthit的眼睛像女孩子一样漂亮，他的嘴唇尝起来甜美，但是他的眉峰凌厉，下巴的棱角分明，这是一张绝不会让人觉得女气的脸，kongphop也从不会弄错，他的爱人不是弱女子，是硬朗的男性。服从雄性天生的征服欲和血性，kongphop不得不承认，在职场上能够独当一面的强悍的arthit，更加令他性致勃发。  
手指一根根把arthit的头发梳向后面，强迫他把脸仰起来，这样的arthit看起来更加成熟，充满男性魅力。他的手肘撑在后面的床上，仰起下颌，露出修长的脖子，任爱人从他的锁骨啃咬到他的颈，他忙了好一阵子，总算能休息几天，留下痕迹也没有关系。  
“M那小子总算也走到这一步了，我还以为他这速度早晚给人挖墙脚呢。”arthit抚摸着脖子间满是发胶手感并不好的脑袋，呢喃道。  
kongphop轻笑了一声，呼吸喷在arthit的脖子上，酥酥痒痒，嘴唇往上移到身下人的唇边，唇贴着唇问道：“羡慕吗？”  
“才不……”  
他的话音被包进了别人的唇里，滚烫湿热的舌头搅得他无法再说话，湿滑的舌头乖顺地缠上入侵者，狡猾的入侵者舔过口腔内的黏膜，钻到了舌底，用舌尖灵巧地来回舔舐震动那一块地方，让arthit的唾液流得更欢了。  
这人喜欢喝黏腻的粉红冻奶，连他的津液都带着甜甜的味道，kongphop一点都不浪费地吮吸干净，这条小粉舌好吃极了。  
接着吻，arthit的眉头皱了皱，从kongphop嘴里退出来，抵着胸膛把人推开一点。  
“你抽烟了？”  
  kongphop回忆了一下，露出无辜的表情，回答道：“别人点燃了给我的，婚宴上我不想扫大家兴……”  
  arthit显然没听见去他的解释，不高兴道：“不是早就让你戒烟嘛？”  
  kongphop委屈地耸肩解释：“我本来就没瘾……”  
  “反正一根都不许抽，烟酒味最臭了，我不喜欢！”arthit像个小孩似的捏住自己的鼻子，把手当成扇子在鼻子前扇风。  
  说归那么说，其实心口不一，arthit讨厌烟味，却不讨厌kongphop身上偶尔的烟味，他只是担心他的身体。尼古丁和kongphop常用的香水味道混合，这气息甚至让arthit觉得莫名的性感成熟，kongphop比起他们初见的时候的确是成熟了很多，不再事事强出头，会考虑前因后果，心思更加缜密细致，但还是正义感十足，对事负责，对朋友义气。  
arthit用眼睛描绘着kongphop日渐轮廓分明的眉眼，有些庆幸他比kongphop年长的这两岁，站在前辈的角度，看着自己年轻的爱人从青涩莽撞的少年成长为成熟的大男人，是一种奇妙的体验，是arthit一辈子最宝贵的财富。arthit常常怀念起以前的kongphop，想起他的口无遮拦、胆大妄为，想起他小狗似的眼神，有时候这种怀念会让arthit产生一种似乎在“出轨”的背德感，这样的念头让arthit噗哧一下笑了出来。  
kongphop本来有些紧张，见他笑了知道arthit并不是真的生他气，大胆地调笑起来，道：“那你现在也是满身酒味，我闻闻臭不臭。”  
kongphop作势埋到arthit胸前、颈间到处嗅，弄得arthit痒痒得笑出声，抵着他的脑袋滚来滚去。  
“你是狗吗？”arthit闪躲着，眼里都笑出了泪花。  
kongphop对着他的眼睛把人压在身下，手肘撑在床边，不把所有体重都压上去。漆黑的眼睛望进arthit的眼里，他的眼神已经不像年少时那么清澈，对事多了些城府，待人多了些审视，只有看着arthit的眼神这么多年来从未变过，有怜惜、有崇拜、有喜爱，糅杂着所有的情绪只想传递给一个人。  
“既然你不喜欢，我就再也不抽了。”kongphop温柔低沉地保证。  
arthit觉得他这一眼不仅望进了他眼里，更是一路望到了心里，不管多少年，不管他们已经多么亲密，被kongphop这么看着，arthit的心脏总会加速，这个“叛徒”只会被一个人扰乱。  
“其实我没喝多少，都是别人的酒气，人家不是说喝醉的人……”  
硬不起来。这几个字arthit扭捏着说不出口。  
kongphop却默契地了解了他的意思，挑眉说：“所以你准备做什么？”  
别看kongphop这人在学校里正气十足，连老师都赞赏有加，私下里，特别是在床上，其实满身邪气，又痞又坏，只可惜arthit就吃他这一套，比起学校里正气凛然的kongphop，他更喜欢这个坏到他腿软的情人。  
“做什么？我们至少一星期没见面了，当然是做……爱……”arthit也不再是一撩就脸红的新手了，现在的他的爱好是在kongphop撩人的时候反撩回去，乐此不疲，“我想它了……”arthit挺胯故意磨蹭上kongphop的胯下，挑衅地勾起嘴角。  
“它也想你。”  
kongphop的气音淹没在唇齿之间，两人分开没多久的唇又再次相贴，急切的手拉扯着arthit的西装，迫不及待地从裤子里拉出衬衫下摆，从下面把手探了进去，大手接触到肌肤的快感让两人都快呻吟出声，尚有理智的arthit艰难地把伸在自己衣服里的手拉了出来。  
arthit拿手指点在kongphop的嘴唇上命令道：“刷牙、洗澡去。”  
arthit总是能在情欲前保持些许理智，平时他们很注重健康、卫生，事前事后一定要洗澡，套子、润滑剂家中常囤，野战是坚决不被允许的。kongphop知道arthit的习惯，也不抱怨，在他唇上偷了个香后立马翻身下床进浴室刷牙。  
仔细刷过每个角落，确保口腔里不再残留学长讨厌的烟味，kongphop正对着镜子努力刷牙，就通过镜子看见arthit也径直走进了浴室。  
他单手扯开自己的领带，大方地在kongphop身后脱下了衬衫。arthit因为工作瘦了很多，却比以前更结实了，柔韧的肌肉均匀地分布，不瘦弱也不会太夸张。总是坐在办公室不见天日的皮肤在浴室灯光下简直白到晃眼，这在泰国人里是少见的。  
kongphop忍不住做了个吞咽的动作，却忘了嘴里还有牙膏泡沫，吞进去了一些连忙弯腰漱口，等他再抬头时arthit已经跨进了淋浴间拉上了帘子。  
有些说不出的失望，kongphop漱了口，开始解自己的皮带。禁欲的一身正装被扔在了洗衣篮里，全身赤裸的kongphop熟门熟路地一起跨进淋浴间。  
“p'arthit让我们省点水吧。”一具滚烫的身体从arthit背后贴上来。  
也许是为了给arthit更多的安全感，kongphop大三成为教头后就开始了长期不间断的健身，现在比大一结实了不知道多少。arthit可以感觉到背后靠着的厚实的胸膛、硬邦邦的胸肌，蹭得心痒痒，放心地靠向身后。  
kongphop从背后搂住正在擦沐浴露的arthit，趁他满身泡沫湿滑，双手不怀好意地游走在arthit全身，也蹭了自己一身泡沫。沐浴露让本来就滑嫩的肌肤更加滑不留手，每当kongphop轻捏，湿滑的肌肤便会从手中游鱼般溜走。  
“我帮你洗……”  
“滚滚滚!”arthit拍打着身上的手，却没有真的用力，他已经习惯这老夫老妻间的情趣了，他俩更深的交流都有过了。  
kongphop打开淋浴，让水流打在两人身上，泡沫顺着水流冲到地上，kongphop凑到arthit敏感的耳边，用低沉的声音说:“我帮学长洗洗干净，待会我要舔你。”  
他知道arthit最受不了什么，耳朵是他的敏感带，受不了一点刺激。无论他们已经在一起多久了，只要玩弄arthit的耳朵，他就会像个处子一样缩紧身体瑟瑟发抖。  
arthit越是躲，kongphop越是想欺负他，搂住腰身让人无法逃离，湿热的舌头先是含住了肉肉的耳垂，在耳朵外面细细地舔舐，随后像一条小蛇一样试探地伸进了耳窝。故意在arthit耳边发出唇齿的声响，一边舔一边对着湿漉漉的耳朵吹气。  
“呃……”arthit抖得缩成了一团，喉咙里发生小小的声音，脖子上起了的鸡皮疙瘩。  
kongphop把他的耳朵吃得啧啧作响，耳边究竟是唇齿间的唾液声还是淋浴的水声，arthit已经分不清了，亦或都有。耳朵是个怕水的地方，生理性地汗毛立起，似乎水流已经流进了耳朵深处，又痒又热。  
“学长……”kongphop在耳边亲昵地低语。  
arthit轻笑了一声，道：“可以别叫我学长了，都毕业那么多年了，连你都毕业了，现在学历都比我高了，还学长咧。”  
kongphop亲吻着arthit通红的耳根，话语中满是深情道：“你不仅是我的爱人，也是我的学长，你教给我的东西我一辈子都会铭记，我永远尊敬你。”  
学长与学弟，前辈与后辈，经验者与受教者，这些关系都没有因为他们成为情侣而消失。  
也是与M,May之间不同的地方，他们之间不仅仅是爱慕，即使他们不是情侣，arthit仍然是值得kongphop敬重的学长，这份尊敬并不会因为他们关系的转变而变得轻浮，反而它是可以与爱融合的。  
爱人是比自己年长的学长，这让kongphop有过一些压力，但是他也很庆幸一路上能有一个比他先经历的人来指引他。纵使一人也能独自历练成长，但却会多有很多歪路，他的爱人愿意与他分享经验，愿意在他迷失的时候点醒他。  
离开大学后，kongphop意识到他跟在arthit身后的距离正在缩短，他花了四年经历arthit所经历过的一切，踏着他的脚印亦步亦趋。但是现在他们选择了不同的发展道路，目的却是都为了两人的未来，他们的距离正在缩短，自己马上就可以追上arthit，与他并肩携手，成为一个也能让他依靠的人。  
arthit抑制不住地高兴，深深的酒窝里承载不下的浓情蜜意，大学时代他总是羞于表达自己的真实心情，常常用严厉的外表掩饰自己的心软，开心的时候也只是转身偷笑，但是这几年他在学习向爱人敞开心扉，坦然地表达自己的喜悦和爱意，似乎只要是对的人，就没那么难。  
arthit摸了摸自己的耳朵转身面向kongphop，抬手环上他的脖子，手指在他的后颈细细摩擦着，有样学样地带着湿气凑到他耳边，说：“我现在的身份不是你的教官，是你的爱人，此时此刻，不要尊敬我……”，arthit伸出舌头，极度情色地从kongphop的耳垂舔到耳背，“现在，疼爱我……”  
kongphop觉得脑子“嗡”的一声，鲜少害羞的他也从耳朵红到脸颊，总是逗arthit，其实他自己的耳朵也是敏感带，但是arthit很少会这样挑逗他，konghop深呼吸了好几下都平复不了心中的激动。  
好友M曾经询问过他的性向，当时他回答并不是喜欢男生，只是喜欢arthit。大一的时候毕竟太年轻，他也曾担忧自己是不是图一时新鲜，现在他可以确定，他的性向不是男人，不是女人，他的性向就是arthit，只要是arthit这个人。无论他做什么，无论他们已经在一起多久，他总是能那么轻易地让自己的心像坐过山车一样起伏，那么轻易让自己惊喜万分，永远就像初恋般心动。  
心脏已经无法承载过多的喜爱，kongphop勒紧arthit的腰，把他牢牢地拥在自己怀里。从没有如此对过，这就是对的人，就是他，就是他了，心底的声音在呼喊，让kongphop的血液沸腾不止。  
“我爱你。”  
arthit把脸搁在kongphop肩头，有些懵。kongphop常常甜言蜜语，总是讲不完的情话，但是很少这么正经严肃地在这种情况下告白，让他红了脸有些不知所措。  
kongphop微微松开arthit，把脸凑到对方面前，眼睛亮晶晶的，一脸期待的小模样。  
“所以，学长的回应呢？”  
换作平时arthit这时候该娇嗔地推开他了，这次却抿嘴偷偷笑了起来。手掌贴在Kongphop的肩头，强硬地用力一推，把kongphop推到背后冰冷的瓷砖上。张嘴啃咬在kongphop的脖子上，伸出湿润的舌头反复舔弄着上下滚动的喉结，牙齿和舌头并用，让kongphop又痛又痒地仰起头，颈部的肌肉都绷紧，大动脉突突抽动。  
arthit顺着颈部曲线一路舔到kongphop下巴，用销魂的气音意味不明地回答道：“……不比你少……”  
灵巧的舌尖几乎舔到kongphop的下唇，kongphop想低头含住，arthit却躲开，顺着kongphop的体线一路往下吻，从被热水冲到通红的胸膛再往下，啃咬到凹凸起伏的腹肌，kongphop被舔得绷紧了身体使腰侧的肌肉更加凸显，只觉得又软又丝滑的舌头游走在自己腹部，灵活的舌尖在肚脐打转。  
双手和唇舌游走在人鱼线，kongphop红了眼睛喘气的声音在小小的浴室里回荡，听得arthit心满意足。arthit的主动让kongphop更加性致勃发，早早就半硬的男物现在早就通红的挺立起来，硬梆梆的贴近小腹几乎要戳到arthit下巴，kongphop下意识地倒退了一点。  
arthit挑眉往上看了kongphop一眼，双手掐着大腿肌肉把人按了回来，伸手握住勃发的硬物上下直直套弄了几下，感觉手里的东西活物似的一涨一涨地跳动，青筋虬结，比刚才又涨大了几分。  
arthit见kongphop正在低头看自己，故意抬脸与他对视，明晃晃地在他眼皮底下慢动作地撸动了几下，眼神挑逗。kongphop的胸膛肉眼可见的起伏，却还抬了抬眉头又撩又无辜地等待arthit下一步动作。  
arthit紧紧裹着龟头捋下去，把茎体上微微褶皱的皮往下翻，让浆果色流着透明汁液的头部充分露出来，张嘴一口像吃棒棒糖一样含住了膨大的头部。一点一点嘬了几口，又吐出来，晶莹的透明液体被吞吃干净，整个头部被口水沾得油光滑亮。arthit伸出红艳的舌尖顶在头部的小眼上，舌头的肌肉绷紧一顶一顶似要舔进里面，转而已绕着冠状沟轻柔地勾勒，这里几乎是所有男人的敏感点。  
kongphop低头看着arthit瞪着湿漉漉的眼睛望向自己，眼梢发红，脸颊、耳朵都是一片烧红，嘴里含着自己的下体，红红的嘴唇紧箍着紫红的茎体。kongphop深吸了一口气，定下神，免得自己一会儿就射了出来。  
水汪汪的眼睛紧盯着自己，这是曾经新生人人惧怕的严厉教头，是比自己大上两届的学长，是干练的职场精英，现在他正柔情似水地抚慰着自己，把一腔温柔全给了自己。  
kongphop兴奋地把手指插进了arthit发间，他们有彼此口淫过，但学长主动的次数很少，这难得的体验令他兴奋得不行。  
kongphop握住自己硬到不行的根部，“啵”的一声从arthit嘴里脱离出来，故意打着圈，像涂唇膏一样碾压在arthit唇上却不让他含住，头部流出来的前列腺液把arthit的嘴唇沾得晶莹。  
鼻间男人的味道色情得不行，arthit调整着自己的心态，这是自己的爱人，在他面前再怎么孟浪都没有关系。定了定心神，arthit的手向上抚摸kongphop的腹肌和人鱼线，像小猫一样把自己有些凉的脸颊贴在炙热的茎体上摩擦，亲昵地磨蹭，微张着嘴唇似乎等待临幸。  
kongphop满意地把自己推入红艳的小口中，被濡湿的口腔包裹住，滑腻的舌头缠绕在粗长的茎体上。  
kongphop揉捏着arthit的耳垂，手掌绕到后脑勺轻轻压向自己，把arthit吞吐的节奏掌控在自己手里。  
arthit做的不是很熟练，尽量在茎体进来时放松口腔，出去时收紧黏膜，一呑一吐，做得认真，每一次进出都抬眼查看kongphop的反应，就像在等老师表扬的学生。  
kongphop被他看得有些心慌，伸手遮住他的眼睛，另一手埋进头发里轻轻扣住圆润的后脑勺。本来kongphop一直放任着让arthit自己动作，arthit虽然很卖力但还是本能地为了不让自己难受含得很浅，现在kongphop的手开始使力扣住arthit的后脑勺一下一下往自己胯下按，膨大浑圆的头部滑进越来越深的地方戳刺着arthit的喉咙。  
前列腺液、唾液累积在嘴里，被堵得满满的无处可去，arthit只好开始吞咽，喉结上下滑动，喉咙口一收一缩的蠕动，把kongphop绞得差点出精。  
kongphop稳了稳气息，把手移开arthit眼前，一起移到了后脑勺。每当arthit离开就强硬的把人压过来，挺动胯部，一下一下把性器操进他的喉咙里。  
kongphop一向很温柔，甚至很少提出口交的要求，突然的狂暴让arthit不适应地闭紧了眼睛，眼角渗出生理泪水。喉咙被突破时，arthit一手扶住kongphop的大腿外侧，一手攀到了他的腰侧抓挠着，指甲紧紧掐进皮肉里，却没有拒绝。  
arthit微微睁开蓄满泪水的眼睛，莲蓬头冲出的水流从上到下洒得人睁不开眼，但arthit还是拼命眨着眼睛把水挤出去，努力地往上看。  
此时的kongphop和平时不一样，完全放飞自己，放弃温柔绅士，完全沉浸在情欲之中。他的眼睛闭着，嘴唇微张，仰头享受着自己的服务，水流从锁骨顺着身体线条往下流，一直流入下身的耻毛中，湿润的蜜糖色的皮肤在灯光下泛着健康的光泽，手臂肌肉、胸肌、腹肌随着动作鼓凸偾张着。  
训练新生时毫无留情，arthit听到过很多人私下骂他是虐待狂，实际上一物降一物，arthit有时怀疑自己是不是有点受虐倾向，因为比起温和柔情的kongphop，这个狂野粗暴的kongphop更是性感得他腿软，光是被他强迫着口交就能让arthit兴奋到高潮。  
arthit放松自己的喉咙，任由kongphop压着自己的后脑勺按到底，几乎要碰到茂密的耻毛，arthit感觉不只是喉咙口，那根热杵似乎已经闯进了嗓子里，操弄着自己的喉管。突然反呕的不适令arthit喉咙痉挛起来，眼角积累的泪水顺着脸颊可怜兮兮的流淌了下去。  
kongphop只觉自己被绞得甚至有些发疼，腰眼一阵酸，看到arthit流淌下来的泪水慌忙地想抽出来，却被arthit握住了根部狠狠又吮吸了几下，一边流泪一边努力吞吐哭得有些狼狈的脸让kongphop一下达到了顶点。  
略浓稠的液体像被咬破的汤包一样一下在嘴里爆裂开来，arthit先是惊讶地瞪圆了眼睛，理解过来后往里吞了点含得更紧一下。  
kongphop手忙脚乱地抽出自己半软的性器，浊白的精液大部分吞进了arthit口中，少部分溅到了脸颊发丝上。  
“暖暖，快吐出来！”kongphop抚上arthit的下巴，示意他吐出来。  
arthit还是半蹲的姿势，抬眼用迷离的眼神往上看，张开嘴伸出舌头，让kongphop看见那些白色粘稠的液体被含在卷起的红艳舌头上，有些顺着嘴角流淌出来，顺着下巴的弧线滴落，arthit本能的伸手接住断断续续漏出来的精液，而没注意kongphop倒吸了一口气。  
“暖暖……”因为深沉的欲望，清朗的声线也变得低哑。  
arthit似要挑战kongphop的极限，合上嘴巴高傲地扬起下吧，让kongphop亲眼看着他喉结滚动把嘴里的东西全部咽了下去。kongphop看着arthit似乎也变得饥渴起来，喉结不停地上下滚动，眼眶发红。  
arthit打算彻底把他的绅士变成野兽，舔了舔嘴唇，舔上刚刚发泄过半软的茎体，把上面残留的体液全部舔舐干净，吮吸着头部要把最后一滴都吸出来，嘴里的硬物凸凸直跳又有硬起来的趋势。  
arthit还没做其他动作，就被一把拽了起来转过身压在已经被前人体温捂暖的瓷砖上，嘴里来不及发出就惊呼，就被托着屁股熊抱了起来，失重的本能让arthit小鸟依人地搂紧了kongphop的脖子，一根有弹性的半硬的肉棍戳刺在大腿肉上。  
“不要这个姿势……”arthit不喜欢这么无助毫无支撑的姿势。  
kongphop早就烧红了眼睛，难得的并没有回答他，直接抱着人大步跨出了浴室，也不管身上都是水，两个人一起埋进了蓬松的被子里，把身下的布料洇湿了一片。  
arthit不怕死地抬起双腿缠住kongphop的腰把人往前带，下体狠狠撞在一起，他早在刚才帮kongphop口的时候就硬得不行了。勾着脖子仰起头索吻，喝了点小酒的arthit今天前所未有的狂野，性感极了。  
kongphop按住他的肩膀把人按进枕头里，嘴唇从脖子往下路过胸口，滑过平坦的小腹，深深埋进双腿间。  
arthit无法承受地揪起两边的床单，指尖都用力到发白，臀部被抓着抵在床面上，腰肢高高的挺了起来。换作平时，arthit会想尽一切办法堵住自己的声音，今天呻吟不断地从张合的嘴唇里溢出来，一声比一声黏腻，一声比一声放浪。  
听得kongphop性致勃发，重新充血的阴茎在床单上磨蹭泻火，握住arthit的大腿往上抬，把他的腰臀都抬离床面。在雪白的大腿内侧留下了好几个牙印，继续往下舔吻，在柔软饱满的会阴处留连，连两个浑圆可爱的阴囊也被舔到湿漉漉的。  
“呃……啊……啊！”  
arthit突然飙高了声音，手指攥着床单几乎要撕裂，整个人像一张弓一样紧绷了起来。  
Kongphop……kongphop舔到了那里……  
腰臀离开床面，双腿被驾到kongphop肩头，arthit低下头就可以清楚地看到kongphop的动作。看见他掰开绵软的两片肉臀把唇舌贴上羞耻的部位，后面的动作arthit看不清，却能清楚的感觉到。  
他从未感到过自己的神经是这么敏感，清清楚楚地能感到那根湿热的舌头钻进肉穴中，在入口处浅浅地快速进出，几乎近似于震动似的快速舔舐，括约肌被舔得开始松软，动作越发的顺利。  
kongphop舔开放松下来的穴口，把口中积累的唾液一点一点推进甬道中，舌头作为全身最强劲的肌肉开始整根整根的进出，当舌头放松时是柔软无比的，而用力绷紧时，arthit从未想过舌头也能这么强硬，把食髓知味的肉穴舔得淫水直流，一张一合地想要夹住入侵者。  
后面被伺候得舒服，起起伏伏奶猫似的呻吟不断，前面也被照顾得很好，kongphop把手伸到前面伴着舌头进出的节奏一起抚慰着嫩滑活力的阴茎，前后一起被照顾就算已经老夫老妻了还是会让arthit害羞，羞耻地红了眼眶，却移不开眼睛，眯着湿漉漉的眼睛盯着，偶尔露出几声呻吟，小腿钩在kongphop随着节奏越收越紧。  
把arthit放平，kongphop起身去够床头柜的第二层抽屉，去拿放在里面的安全套。  
kongphop撑在arthit上方越过他去够东西，arthit调皮地舔了舔面前褐色的乳头，把脸贴上爱人的胸膛。  
“今天不用套子……”  
kongphop怀疑自己听错了，“你确定？”  
“我们好久没做了……不想隔着东西……”arthit缠上kongphop的脖子，亲亲他的下巴和下嘴唇。  
kongphop对于撒娇的学长毫无抵抗力，他们一开始做这档子事的时候，arthit总是很别扭，想方设法把自己藏起来，而现在arthit在床上越来越坦诚，坦诚起来大胆性感得kongphop几乎招架不住。虽然有时候会害羞，但是他的学长毫不掩饰他对这档子事的喜欢，他是喜欢的，情人间的色色的事，他的喜欢完全满足了kongphop的男性虚荣心。  
闻言kongphop撕开了小包装，只挤出里面的润滑液。湿润的手指往arthit身下摸，分开绵软的两瓣肉，那里已经被唾液润湿，入口润滑松软，手指很容易就挤进去了两根。  
舌头的长度毕竟不够，入口被舔开但内部依然紧致，很久没有做过了，里面又像他们第一次的时候一样收得又紧又热，指腹细腻软热的触感让kongphop下面又重新涨了起来，恨不得现在进去。  
小心地进出了几下，让润滑剂确实地涂满内部，才带有目的性地在里面到处按压，时不时分开两指扩张里面的甬道。  
arthit用手臂盖着自己的眼睛，随着动作小声地呻吟，arthit的体感很好，闭上眼睛可以感受到体内手指的动作，两根手指不算粗，所以并不难受，反而因为里面手指高超的技术而升起快感。  
当手指按压到靠近前列腺附近的肠壁的时候，arthit被男人调教的足够敏感的身体猛地拱起，柔软的双腿紧紧夹住肆虐的手臂，内部紧缩不止，被抵着那点，arthit的腰间泛起一股酸意。  
“暖暖里面很想我。”kongphop俯下身一边舔着硬得像小石头的乳珠一边说。  
arthit脸一红也没反驳他，双手插进他浓密的头发里，重复他的话说：“我很想你……”  
kongphop抬起脸，眼睛亮亮的，如果说羞涩的arthit让他无法招架，那么坦诚的arthit真正地可以把他迷到神魂颠倒。  
强硬地把arthit翻了个身，太久没做了，后入的姿势会更加轻松。kongphop一边舔着漂亮的背脊一边探入了第三根、第四根手指，一边抽插一边拓展，次次都能顶到要命的地方。  
arthit把脸埋进枕头里，从脸都身体都烧红了，时不时随着手指的进出晃动屁股，这久违的感觉太舒服了，他可不想很丢脸地被指奸到高潮。  
“可以了……快进来……”被欲望冲昏头脑的学长扭了扭腰，在红了眼的学弟面前抬了抬臀，让他清楚地看见缠着手指不放的洞口。  
“啪！”清脆的一声回响在空气中。  
arthit瞪大了圆圆的眼睛不可置信，如果不是屁股上火辣辣的感觉，他完全不敢相信kongphop会打他。  
高翘着的雪白臀部上被抽打的部位马上泛起了一片红，kongphop状似心疼地抚摸了几把，在arthit放松下身体的时候又抽打了上去。  
“嗯……”arthit带着哭腔委屈压抑着声音。  
kongphop俯下身用滚烫的胸膛贴着他的后背，硕大湿润的龟头顶在双臀间滑动，kongphop咬住身下人通红的耳朵，在他耳边喷洒着滚烫的气息。  
“别浪…晃那么厉害…你是想我早泄吗？”  
kongphop从来没有动手打过自己，arthit觉得有一丝委屈，但更多的是兴奋和刺激，他居然不讨厌这样粗暴、蛮横、色气十足的kongphop，甚至沉迷在这样的气息里，苏到腰软腿软只想臣服。  
所以arthit故意激怒他似的，夹着又烫又硬的男物晃动起来，如他所愿的，更多火辣辣的疼痛落在臀上。心急的大手直接掰开两瓣肉臀，沉腰顶了进去。  
一瞬间仿佛冬季腐朽的枯木又重新被滋润了起来，浑身都是春意盎然的舒爽，他也等得太久了，食髓知味的肉穴狠狠吮吸着能给他带来快感的性器，吞吐着往更里面带。  
除了穴口有些酸涨完全没有不适感，充分的前戏让交合变得顺利又畅快，最里面的嫩肉全在瑟瑟发抖等待被碾压、被临幸，后背被滚烫的胸膛熨烫得好舒服，胸口的两点也被照顾得极好，阴茎在粗糙的床单上摩擦到流水，全身的快感让arthit完全忘乎所以，嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟止都止不住。  
两根手指钻进开合的小口里，抚摸碾压着软软的舌头，摩擦着舌面上粗糙的味蕾，又钻到舌下挑逗光滑的黏膜，刺激得唾液不停地分泌。  
“虽然学长叫得很好听，但是你再叫下去，我可要忍不住了。”kongphop舔着从arthit嘴角流下来的津液说。  
“那……那是你……不行……”被搅着口腔，arthit说话都不利索。  
kongphop舔了舔自己的嘴角，觉得自己应该堵上这张说狠话的嘴，只有他知道学长的心有多软，身体有多软，但这张软唇说的尽是又硬又毒的话。  
张开手掌捂住arthit的嘴，kongphop把他的腿推得更开，狂风暴雨式的突然挺腰顶撞了起来，硕大的头部准确地撞上前列腺，又毫不留情地抽出来，不给他舒缓的时间，劲瘦的腰一下一下操弄着。  
arthit挣扎起来，嘴被堵住只能发出可怜的呜呜声，两只手撕扯着被子，眼泪像流水一样顺着脸颊不停滴落。  
这次这些泪水并没能唤起男人的怜爱，反而让他更加兴奋。如果有人让学长哭，kongphop肯定自己会揍他，但是自己是没关系的，对吗？  
我是他的恋人，是他的爱人，是他唯一的男人，让他被自己占有到哭泣也没关系，因为他的一切都是属于我的。  
kongphop一手捂着arthit的嘴，另一手轻轻掐住他纤细修长的脖子，微微施力。  
即使充分信任，要害被威胁的人类本能还是让arthit全身颤抖，他也不得不羞耻地承认这颤抖中也包含了欲望和兴奋，arthit像垂死的天鹅仰起脖子袒露出自己脆弱的喉结。  
这种露出致命部位的臣服和示弱让kongphop性致勃发，想更加欺负这个人，知道他的耳朵敏感，越是对着他的耳朵又舔又咬，湿漉漉的水声回响在arthit耳边。  
体内不可言说的那一处被圆润的头部狠狠抵住，一股特殊的酸酸麻麻的感觉从尾椎开始上升，蔓延向四肢百骸，直到在头顶炸开花，让脑子都混沌一片不清楚。  
kongphop劲瘦的腰在空气中猛烈的起伏挺动，横冲直撞地进去，缓缓的抽出来，时不时摇晃着打着圈，让自己的粗硬的阴茎在湿软的桃花源里四处翻搅，搅得一池春水翻天覆地地乱晃，顺着大腿根淋淋漓漓地低落，湿透了，却夹得更紧了。  
arthit什么都无法思考了，只剩下情与欲，感觉自己的五脏六腑都在翻搅，臀部敏感得要命，被粗硬的耻毛摩擦得又疼又爽，被欲望操控着，忍不住自己扭动着往后撞。修长的手指狠狠撕扯着床单用力到指尖发白，一种强烈的想射的冲动令人恐惧。  
“啊…kong…慢……慢点……好酸……”  
后方被攻破获得的快感和自慰完全不同，它来得更加缓慢、绵长，一开始没什么大感觉，逐渐的累积，里面越来越酥麻，腰眼酸软到像要断掉。这种快感很难获得，需要很长的前戏和充分的持久力，幸好他的男朋友足够出色。  
arthit的体感很好，他从一开始就很适应从同性性行为中获得快感，所以他们的性生活一向很和谐。  
腰和腿都又酸又涨，脱口的呻吟又被kongphop捂在了嘴里，大手牢牢扣住脸颊，下半身的动作又快又猛，撞得arthit呜咽颤抖。被捂住嘴只能靠鼻子呼吸，整个人又被成年男性的重量压着，窒息与性快感一同冲上头，让arthit眼前都发白。  
包裹着自己的甬道不断地蠕动收缩，像要把阴茎吃进去，底下的身体开始控制不住地痉挛，一阵一阵小幅度的抽搐，压都压不住。kongphop当然知道这是arthit快到达高潮的前兆，于是更加用力地挺进、抽出，每一次都能正好顶在那块湿滑蠕动的肠壁上。  
前端又涌出一股透明的前列腺液，arthit忍不住想自己抚慰一下前端，却半路被握住了手。  
“别碰，我会让你高潮。”  
arthit羞耻得红了眼眶，他知道小狼狗又要使坏了，让他光靠后面高潮。他是可以做到的，但是从后面获得的快感太刺激，太没有安全感，类似于失禁的羞耻感，从内部开始引发的酸软酥麻，陌生而令人恐慌。  
反握住kongphop温热的手，arthit哭喊了出来，豆大的眼泪扑棱棱地掉下来，炙热的内壁缠紧体内的男型，控制不住力道，千娇百媚地乱夹一通。前端涨成浆果色的头部喷洒出一股又一股体液，溅到胸上、腿上，滴落到被单上。  
哭到上气不接下气，arthit一抽一抽地哽咽，拼命呼吸想要平静下来，但控制不住的抽动着。随着每一下抽泣，彻底松软湿润的肠壁也一下下摩擦着男人仍然坚挺的硬物。  
哭惨的一张脸本来应该让kongphop疼惜，但他现在要就被高潮中的甬道吸得丧失理智，只想更加的欺负这样的学长。刚经历高潮的甬道，轻微的动作就能引起颤抖，更何况是全力以赴地横冲直撞，更是把积蓄在眼眶里的泪水都撞了下来。  
哭得狼狈不堪的人没有挣扎逃离，反而是拼命转过头索吻，kongphop低头吻他的眼泪，发现这个姿势太过别扭，就着两人相连的姿势把arthit翻过来，正面抱进怀里。他的学长似乎发育得太晚，在毕业后又长高了一点，所以并不像女孩子那么娇小的一只可能包裹进怀里，他的学长有着和他差不多的身高和体型，正好能抱个满怀，满满当当又大又软的一只。  
怀里的人把头埋在他的肩膀处还在微微抽泣，手脚都往kongphop身上缠，紧紧搂着脖子惹人疼爱。  
kongphop心里满满的喜欢，快要溢出小爱心，搂紧了怀里的大宝贝，也把脸埋进他香香的脖子里，做着最后的冲刺。  
两颗饱涨的阴囊也鼓鼓囊囊地撞在通红的臀部，饱满的形状蓄势待发。虽然前面刚刚发泄还是疲软的状态，但是从后穴得到的快感却越发强烈，酥麻从尾椎上升快要到达快乐的顶点，却感觉到体内的kongphop正想抽离。  
“射在里面……”  
蚊子大小的声音还是被kongphop捕捉到了，像小狗一样蹭着耳朵，“暖暖、暖暖”叫个不停。  
随着几个大力地抽送，kongphop把脸埋进arthit颈间闷哼了一声，一切动作都停止了。  
按道理比肠道更凉的液体一股一股地喷射出来，arthit却如同被烫到般抽搐了几下，腰部控制不住的弹动，手指缠绕上kongphop汗湿的头发，发出惬意的低吟，后穴最后一阵吮吸，想把对方的汁液榨干。其实抛开卫生观念不说，arthit爱极了被内射、被填满的感觉，不只是身体上的，也是心理上的刺激，仿佛和对方融为了一体。  
卖力的小狼狗休息了一会儿又像突然想起了什么似的，郑重地牵起arthit的手，亲吻他的手指。  
“我亲爱的arthit，暖暖，我的学长，我的爱人，我的太阳……M和May的事我想了很久，我知道我们的感情不需要任何形式，但是原谅我那么任性……我居然有点羡慕M，原谅我那么孩子气地还是想要个名义……”  
kongphop几次话到嘴边犹豫不止，他在年长的爱人面前总是显得有些青涩而局促，他校园先生的自信、教头的魄力、领导能力，在arthit面前什么都不管用，褪去一切身份只有一颗赤诚的心。  
kongphop这熟悉的眼神令arthit心颤，眼巴巴地看着自己，似乎拒绝了他就是天理不容。  
“你……愿意一辈子把心放在我这里吗？”  
arthit额前的头发全湿了，带着欢爱之后特有的甜美，狡黠地笑出酒窝问：“你是什么意思？”  
kongphop舔了舔嘴唇，把额头贴上arthit的额头，望进他眼里。  
“你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
arthit抿嘴沉默了几秒，眼睛滴溜溜地转，kongphop的心脏都快跳出来了，他一点准备都没有，这样的想法一直萌生在他心里，是今天参加M的婚礼才让他确定了下来，一切都那么仓促，没有氛围、没有戒指、甚至鲜花都没有，他真的很怕arthit会嫌弃、会觉得自己胡闹，但是此时此刻他必须把这个想法说出来，不然他又要说服自己“现在就很好了、就算了吧”。  
arthit良久才说话，抬了抬脸有些骄傲的样子，说：“你不觉得男人在事后求婚很渣吗？”  
“这……”  
“连戒指都没有，我为什么要答应？”arthit伸出自己空无一物的手。  
“我们明天就去挑戒指……”  
“太没诚意了吧。”  
kongphop冷汗都要下来了，果然被嫌弃了，这么好的arthit应该值得更正式更隆重的求婚，他早该做好计划，该死！  
arthit看他一脸吃瘪，偷笑着转头伸向床头柜，掏出抽屉里准备好的戒指。  
“学长？！”  
kongphop又惊又喜，原来这样的想法并不止他一个人，他要是拖拖拉拉再晚点说，就要被他的学长抢先了。  
“现在有戒指了，重来一遍吧。”  
arthit抿嘴微笑而期待得看着他。  
END


End file.
